customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DeltaStriker/Archive 2
Re:HFU2 Yes, I do think it's a good idea. Unfortunately, I just don't have the initiative to write at the moment. But I'm all for tossing around plans and stuff. Sorry, but I promise I'll keep it in mind. ;-) I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 05:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Good to know, thanks! I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 15:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So are you working on either Ulti's combo MOC or my Lance MOC yet? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 00:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Main Page I just made the blog post saying that I'm back about twenty seconds ago ... that's the quickest someone's ever messaged me. :P I am supportive of that. If possible, perhaps you could speak with Bub about doing it. If there's nothing major to change, then you should be able to do it. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 15:53, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright - I saw on the main page that Bub was currently using the Dead Space Wiki format while he was developing the new main page. So it all comes down to whether or not he's going to be changing it again. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 16:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Corrior WHen I added the construction template, it added Bioniclezilla77. I do not know why. I have seen this happen a few times before when people edit articles. This has happened to Many people (or some). Maybe we should tell someone this because it is not good.Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 18:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Can I know how you made the talk page on your one blog. The breez review? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 22:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Err, do you know why I can't add a comment to my article? I mean this one. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 19:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) *shrug* Err, I was talking about this. I don't know when it disagrees with the canon and so we are not alloud to add fanon to these articles? What about this template Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 14:58, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandal Thank for letting me know. I'll ask if he's banned on any other WMF sites. Unless they got rid of it in the past three years, we have a banned-on-one-banned-on-all policy. Other than that, he seems okay. 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 20:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spammer BANNED 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 19:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Blore Story Help DeltaStriker, I saw that you had said that my story felt a little rushed. What could I do to slow it down? Anysuggestions would be great! TW~ (talk) 14:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC)TW I saw your response; thanks a lot! I've been trying to make it as realistic as possible, so I'll keep your suggestions in mind! :D Also, I was thinking about what you said about weakness; I had an idea that Blore might be addicted to Vicodin, but I wasn't sure if that would comply with the rules. TW~ (talk) 15:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC)TW Hey, DS, do you want to enter your canon rewrite into my contes? http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bioniclezilla76/Exams_Almost_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! --Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 21:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Ohh, thank you very much. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 11:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) CBW update Hi, I have vowed not to edit there so I'll just say my opinion here. I'm glad you are able to return to CBW and the Turaga is very unique because Tahu's mask is usually used on Tahu MOCs so it is nice to see a change in pace. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 18:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: WMF Done. 'I R SHMID' 17:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Good call with the mini vandalism. I literally just got on and saw the message. Before I knew it you had it covered. Nice job! [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing''' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 00:25, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Vandal There is a user that has vandalized the page Speeda Demon or it least the edit summary it says foul language that is really heavily Implying it has been vandalized. An IP that is probably related is http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.9.120.76 and the user is http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User:ProjectRsp_Reachevent Re Oh thank you for banning him! --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!]] 00:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Seems legit. But, as always, CHFW struggles with low-user-Syndrome. So, if I feel that there are enough people, even 6 is good enough for me, I'll give it the green light. McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 18:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, cool. Gives me time to make a slick banner anyways. :D McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 We have a green light for youtubing from Chicken Bond!McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Yeah. I'm making it tonight. First place will a full reading. Second place will have a short excerpt. The others will be mentioned only. Sounds good to me.McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 They won't be too long. I think 5-6 minutes, tops. They might include reviews of official HF products, what's going on in the wiki, sneak peeks of contests/events, stuff like that. We might have guest speakers, that is, non-host users, etc. There'll also be other playlists, such as the stories and how-tos, etc. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 If your going to keep being this active, we'll co-host. SS7 may help. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 05:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I'll let you handle 2013 (if you need help, just ask). Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Exactly on what I was planning, and with perfect timing, as the wiki now has its official logo. (My friend, while looking at the youtube page banner, the two logos were identical in their professionalism.) I'll create a wiki cleanup system after the New year's Writing Contest ends. It'll be very systematic. I have ideas already. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Yo. Ease off of the random page edits. Until I reveal the new Cleanup system, you can still do random pages, but not too many at once, or it'll mess up the system. Ty. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 I think you misunderstood me. I am not using a different Cleanup system. I am just organizing it more strictly. Each user will be in charge of one letter. He then FIXES, not just marks as Cleanup, all of his assigned pages, then reports to me. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Awesome. If you need help, I'll be happy to do so. Thanks DS. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 21:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Dude. After reading Interrupted, I was thinking of co-writing with you. I thoroughly enjoyed your story, an excellent way to introduce your universe. As for what to write about, perhaps we could merge universes, and use a couple of chracters from each universe for each story? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 I like the basic idea of that. We'll discuss things on a google doc. Also, these collaborative stories will usually be no longer than 5000-6000 words. You know I'm best with short stories. For your plot, I think two characters from each of us would be enough. Caine must be there, as with Mary. However, Mary goes wherever Xaedan goes, so I'll keep Xaedan as a very minor character. Sound good? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Alright, thanks but a lot of the articles people have marked they appear to be hopeful in fact. Some have decent info with bad grammar or awkward formatting. I don't know but maybe you should tell them? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 23:16, January 17, 2014 (UTC) B Pages Complete Just finished cleaning up the B pages. Which articles should I work on next? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:16, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll get them done soon. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 14:21, January 22, 2014 (UTC) G pages G pages are complete. There was one article, Groth, which was a stub, but I left it up to someone else for a final verdict on deleting it or not, but that is all. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie ']][[User talk:OonieCacola|'that's' me!!!]] 06:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) K Pages Complete Alright, I just finished the K Pages. Should I move onto the M pages? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:32, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll get started on them soon. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:05, January 26, 2014 (UTC) E pages Completed Sorry about the time this took- I did not know about this project until very recently. Zanywoop out Always give 100%. Except when donating blood. V.v.V (talk) 05:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) O pages complete Just completed the O pages. There really wasn't much of them, and most of them were alright, only some minor spelling mistakes and gramathical mistakes. What should I do next? Lord Magdeath (talk) 08:31, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, my bad. It's just that you weren't editing for a while. Btw. Wanna help build a giant 7-11 on the server? ~Bub L pages L pages are complete. Ready to move on to the next letter, SIR! [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie ']][[User talk:OonieCacola|'out' !!!]] 04:34, February 4, 2014 (UTC) R pages completed Done and handled, ready for reassignment. Zanywoop out Ever wonder if people sometimes take politics to seriously? Oh wait, it's not a game? (talk) 04:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Not even making this a new section- There was only one U page, soon to be zero. Ready for even more reassignment. Zanywoop out Ever wonder if people sometimes take politics to seriously? Oh wait, it's not a game? (talk) 23:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC) The Jet Jetson Article That's what I meant, but I didn't know what to call it. What I was asking was, since the Writer Template is absent, could I add some more backstory to the article? The author hasn't specified that it can't, but I thought I should ask, just to be sure. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 18:25, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm on my Skype, talk to me, man. This seems big. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Finished D Why does nobody use chat? (talk) 03:11, February 20, 2014 (UTC) T pages T pages are finished at last! I think that was the longest list. XD [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie ']][[User talk:OonieCacola|'out' !!!]] 18:40, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Ooh, the reason that I erased the "complete" part next to Zanywoop's name was because he wasn't finished with his pages yet. He'll be sprucing them up soon, and I may be helping him with some of them. [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 02:31, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Maybe we can work together to get the job done quicker - you can label articles in the Cleanup category, and I can fix them up or delete them. How does that sound? [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 16:44, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Of course. I'll look through everything. [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 17:22, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Did you ever send me the sound file for the second podcast? -Bub I think I was talking to Zany. Either I don't have it, you'll have to re-send it. Sorry for the trouble! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Banner system? Like my Infernum one? Ok, you can re-do the Policies, but I'll still have a run through of them after you're done. Lastly. Go on my server. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Did you send the audio file yet? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Podcast Re-hashed Hey Delta, I'm just sending this around to all members of the podcast, to get some idea of when people are free. I am not in state next weekend, but I'm free every other weekend this may, so whenever we're ready for retakes mostly I will be too. Cheers, Zanywoop Hopefully, this'll be found when you return from vacation. I have built nothing on the server since you were gone. Do not despair! Instead, I've nearly completed the resource pack for "Siege", that massive world we were making. So, yes, TC is still going strong. :P Message me when you return, so I know when to boot up the server again. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Yes, in fact, I do. Someone has place a command block on a clock that kills bmf repeatedly. As for the void, I experience the same thing, so I loaded a backed-up version of the Espionage world, which had some sort of error. Should be ok now. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Lel. Very nice. I will be reading Rock Bottom at my next chance, which will likely be either today or tomorrow. I've put it off for too long, and it is a legitimately good story, so there's no reason why I should have prolonged it to this point. There are only four OPs on my server. Me, you, bmf, and a friend of mine. That friend of mine has just returned to MC, and wouldn't know about command blocks. You need to be an OP to place command blocks. Answer my honestly. Was it you who placed them? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 TwinkieCraft isn't acting up. You little friend, bmf, was. He has been hanned. I'll list what he has done: - Summoned 10 Giants - Summoned an ender dragon - Summoned 1000-2000 creepers - Worldedited a 300 x 500 slab of stone into the survival world - He was the one who placed the command blocks that repeated a command to kill you over and over again, hence not allowing you to respawn. I'm sorry, Delta, but I have a plugin that keeps extensive logs. He's been caught red-handed. Even if it was bmf's little rugrat of a brother, if he has one, who was behind it, I cannot allow such a problem on my server ever again. I will not unban him. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 23:52, August 8, 2014 (UTC) In less than an hour. I had backups. I was able to save three out of four things: the shop, Oonie's place, and my place. Your place was lost since it got eaten up by the stone slab, and there was no way for me to extract that out. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Dude... You know that sphere of water command? -.-" You should have used the //fill command. The sphere command will replace the hollow glass sphere and then spill out... McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Dude, lol, I'm in university now. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Heyo. I was just wondering; when you emptied the Voting Center, does that mean you're going to be updating the main page, or does it mean we have to re-enter our articles, images, stories, etc etc? Thank you for your time. How long should the stub notice last? Is it a month? Because there are several pages where the stub tag has been there for a while :/ If I get the chance, I'll look into it. For now, just put "none" or "N/A" in the unused fields. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I’m surprised that you don’t know the recent major MC events. CraftBukkit has been shut down until further notice, halting all non-vanilla 1.8 servers. The legal issues are too great for any 1.8 servers, so it’ll be no. In addition, MC itself has been bought by Microsoft, so even more changes and a bit of chaos are everywhere. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Ok, I've noticed that the vast majority of popular servers are still not at 1.8. That gave me hope, lol, and I will be booting up the server soon. If you want to work on it, you can. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 It'll be up on the weekends for sure. Weekdays, too busy playing Hearthstone with Zany, shooting people in TF2, and deploying monkeys in Metal Slug. I am going to be leaving this wiki, but do not delete my character pages. I worked hard on them, and will probably donate them to someone's storyline. We'll see, but since I'm getting nowhere with my storyline, and with all the junk that's going down here, I just feel bored here. Yes, yes, its all my fault. Thanks for bringing up the entire discussion for me again. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I've already apologized to Bob, and I know I was out of line there. I just got a bit sick of it, and once again, I was out of line. I will never do it again until I, if I ever, become an Admin. I'm sorry. Seems fine. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Limeflavouredlibertarian24 We had the same advertising problem at Rangerwiki. It looks like we don't need to worry about him any more though, as he's been globally blocked and his spam removed by VSTF. Digifiend (talk) 01:10, October 30, 2014 (UTC) This will prove if I've developed a vendetta or not. We have spoken about CBW when you used to be on my server, quite a bit. Have I ever spoken against the user "BobTheDoctor27" while we talked? No matter if he chooses to acknowledge this piece of evidence or not, I'll be satisfied with the knowledge that I am not the aggressor. [[user:ChineseLegolas|'Bobinson']] ~''God bless the Hunter bandwagon.'' I would like to see this comment deleted. I think it's pretty clear I'm not going to treat it with the same legitimacy as others and I'm officially requesting it be removed from my blog. ok, you're on your own, I demoted myself. 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ''' Hey, Delta. Join us on CBW for the day. TheMysteriousVillain667 (talk) 15:20, April 1, 2017 (UTC)